


Down and Out in DC

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple protection job goes wrong. This is probably just gratuitous Tony whump and Gibbs worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Carter!" snapped Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, "Quit fooling around and get in the car! You're going to be late for school."

"Didn't you ever bunk off school?" said Carter Addison sulkily.

"I went to military academy," said Tony shortly, "they weren't too hot on 'bunking off'".

"Bet you gave it a good go," said Carter, "you don't strike me as the sort to be the teachers' model student." He looked speculatively at the NCIS agent who gave a reluctant bark of laughter.

"I'm not admitting anything," he said, "now, get in the car. Just be grateful that the dentist appointment got cancelled."

Tony sighed as he mentally ticked off another day in the countdown to Carter going off to a new school in California and out of his hair. Carter's father, Gavin, was the CEO of a company bidding for a lucrative US Navy contract. Gavin Addison had been approached by a criminal gang who tried to bribe him into revealing Navy secrets if he got the contract. Addison, a former marine, had refused and had promptly reported the contact to NCIS.

The MCRT was investigating the incident and, in the meantime, Director Vance had decided that Addison's family should be put under NCIS protection. Gibbs was shadowing Gavin and Tony had drawn the short straw and got the sixteen year old 'brat' who seemed to regard Tony as the least objectionable member of Gibbs' team.

Just as Carter was about to get in the car, the housekeeper came running out of the house,

"You forgot your lunch, Carter," called Martha.

"Seriously?" said Tony, "again? You know that won't work." Carter was gluten intolerant and was supposed to take his own food to school as he couldn't be trusted to make healthy choices at the cafeteria. In the three days that Tony had been escorting Carter to school, he had tried to forget or misplace his lunch each day. "No, stay there. I'll get it," he said as he foresaw Carter using this as yet another delaying tactic.

"Thanks, Martha," he said, as he took the lunch box.

"You make sure he eats it, Special Agent DiNozzo," said Martha.

Tony suppressed another sigh and bestowed a smile on her. Somehow he didn't think that making sure a teenager ate healthily was in his job description. Martha went back into the house and Tony gestured to Carter to open his backpack. Carter scowled at him and clutched the bag to his chest.

"Look, kid," Tony tried reasoning, "if you eat the gluten, you'll get sick and you might miss going to the new school. Is that what you want?"

"I don't mind hanging round the house till then, watching TV and hanging out with my friends at the Mall," replied Carter with a challenging look.

"Look, Carter," Tony decided to go for bribery, "you eat the healthy lunch Martha has made for you and we can practise that elbow pass after school."

Carter beamed. He was a basketball fanatic whose ambitions were currently being thwarted by his lack of ability.

"Deal!" he said, holding the backpack towards Tony.

Tony smiled as he realised he'd been suckered – again.

"Let's g … – Carter! Look out!" yelled Tony as a car suddenly powered up towards the teenager. He shoved Carter out of the way but found himself spinning through the air as the car clipped him on the hip.

"Run!" he shouted at Carter before he hit the ground.

Carter took to his heels. His father and his NCIS protectors had told him that, in the event of an attack, he should run and find safety and now he found himself running at a rate he had so far not been able to produce on the sports field.

Tony drew his weapon but his attackers were already speeding back down the road and he didn't get a shot off. He groaned, he felt in a world of pain as his body complained about being hit by a car and then thudding to the ground. Tony got up but was hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea. He took off sluggishly to follow Carter; driving would be quicker but he was in no state to get behind the wheel.

Tony staggered on for a few hundred yards but, as his vision darkened, could not see Carter. The boy seemed to have made his getaway. Waves of hot and cold surged through his body and he longed just to lie down and rest. He would gather his wits together and try to think what to do next but he needed to stop for a while. At that moment he realised that he had reached some sort of shady yard with a line of trees. He made for the trees and slumped to the ground; he would rest for a moment or two and then move on. He felt unbearably hot so slid his coat off. That action exhausted his reserves of energy and his eyes slid shut.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs came down from MTAC where he had spent the morning co-ordinating the search for the people who had attempted to bribe Gavin Addison.

"DiNozzo checked in yet?" he asked.

"Uh, no, Boss," said McGee, "he's only a few minutes late."

"Carter's probably giving him the run around again," said Ellie helpfully.

"Call him," ordered Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," said Tim picking up the phone. Before he could dial, the elevator dinged and he looked up, "No need, Boss. Carter's here."

"Carter," acknowledged Gibbs.

Carter looked relieved, "Agent Gibbs," he said in return.

The three agents looked at him in some surprise. Carter, to put it politely, needed what Gibbs called an 'attitude adjustment' and it was unusual for his behaviour even to approach courtesy. Gibbs' gut twitched,

"Something wrong, Carter?" he asked.

"No," said Carter unconvincingly.

"You sure about that?" asked Gibbs with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I just thought you might all be a bit … cross."

"Why?" asked Tim.

"Well, you know … where's Agent Tony?"

"Isn't he with you?" asked Ellie.

Gibbs' gut twitched a bit harder, "Carter? What's going on?"

"I did what you all told me to do," said Carter defensively.

"When?" asked Tim.

"When the car tried to ram us."

Gibbs stood up, "What happened?"

"We were about to drive off to school when this car drove straight for us."

"And?" asked Ellie.

"Agent Tony pushed me out of the way and told me to run. So I did. Didn't he tell you?"

"Was Tony all right?" asked McGee.

"I don't know. I just ran as fast as I could to get out of there. Where's Agent Tony?"

"McGee," ordered Gibbs, "call DiNozzo."

"You mean Agent Tony's not here?" asked Carter.

"Do you see him here?" snarled Gibbs.

"Did you get a good look at the car?" asked Ellie, trying to keep the boy calm, "colour, model, licence plate?"

"Um, it was black. I think. Or dark blue. Saloon. It was big, or it seemed that way."

"Do you know what type of car?" asked Ellie, "did you get any of the licence plate? Just part will be good."

"I think it was a Toyota," said Carter, "or it might have been a Chrysler."

Gibbs took a gulp of his coffee. "When did this happen, Carter?" he asked.

Carter looked at his watch with an attempt at nonchalance, "about 8.30," he said.

"That's three and a half hours ago," gasped McGee.

Gibbs shot Tim a glare for stating the obvious but then turned to the real offender, "why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Why didn't you phone in?" asked Ellie.

"The principal won't let me take my cell to school," he said sulkily "I'm barred for two weeks."

"There are pay phones," pointed out McGee.

Carter just looked blank, it seemed that to a boy of his age the only method of communication was through his smartphone.

"I thought it would be best just to come here," he said finally, "I thought Agent Tony would be here."

"And it took you three and a half hours?" asked Gibbs, "What happened? Lose your way?"

"I was scared," admitted Carter, "so I stopped off in the Mall."

"Why?" asked Ellie.

"I knew some of my friends would be there. I needed to, you know, re-connect."

"For three and a half hours?" demanded Gibbs.

"I didn't mean to stay so long," said Carter, "but …"

"But what?" asked Tim.

"We got talking. And they were playing pool. And …"

"You played too," supplied Gibbs.

"Yes!" said Carter thinking for a moment that Gibbs understood.

Gibbs was a pragmatist. Part of him wanted to lay into the boy and let him know exactly what he thought of someone who stopped off to play games rather than raise the alarm but he knew he didn't really have the time, or the energy, to spare. Ellie and Tim held their breath as they waited for a Gibbs explosion,

"Did you see what happened to Tony?" asked Gibbs mildly.

"No," said Carter, relaxing as it seemed that he wasn't in trouble, "the car hit him and he yelled at me to run."

"Did you hear any shots?" asked Gibbs.

Carter sat down in Tony's chair and put his feet up on the desk, "No, I don't think so. I heard the car take off. They didn't come after me."

"Why didn't the school query you not being there?" asked Ellie.

Carter shrugged, "I was supposed to be going to the dentist this morning. It got cancelled. Perhaps they didn't know?"

"McGee, have you called Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss. No answer."

"Tr …"

"Trace his cell. Already on it, Boss."

Satisfied that there was a minute or so to spare, Gibbs turned his attention to Carter. He strolled over to Tony's desk and smiled at the teenager. Carter met his eyes for a second and then removed his feet from the desk and sat up straight. Still smiling, Gibbs put his hands on the desk and leaned towards the boy,

"What do you think your father will say when he hears that you hung out with your friends because that was more fun than letting anyone know that the federal agent who was  _protecting_  you had been hit by a car?"

Carter wondered if this was a rhetorical question but, as Gibbs was still smiling that terrifying smile, thought it would be wisest to answer,

"Agent Tony will be all right," he said confidently, "won't he?"

Gibbs leaned forward a little further, "you better hope so," he said, "and now, I suggest that you sit there  _very quietly_  until your father arrives."

Gibbs continued to stare at Carter who looked as if he was about to hide under the desk.

"Uh, Boss?" said McGee.

"What, McGee?" asked Gibbs, not taking his eyes off Carter.

"Tony's phone is turned off. Last call was from outside the Addison residence. About the time he would have gone to pick Carter up."

"OK," said Gibbs, finally looking up from Carter, "you're with me. We'll go to the Addison house. Bishop, put out a BOLO on DiNozzo. Get Abby to put a watch on his cell. Tell the Director he'll have to make other arrangements for protection."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ellie.

Carter relaxed slightly.

"And Bishop," said Gibbs as he grabbed his weapon and overcoat, "Call Carter's dad. Let him know what happened."

Carter looked across at Ellie who was usually the sympathetic one but slumped back in his chair when he saw an unfamiliar frown on her face.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and McGee soon found Tony's car and were relieved not to see any signs of blood.

"Where is he, Boss?" asked McGee.

Gibbs bit back a sarcastic response and said, "Don't know, Tim. Carter ran away from the car and towards the Mall and I guess Tony probably went after him. We'll go this way. Keep a look out."

As they walked along, Tim said,

"Shall I phone Bishop? Get her to ask Carter what Tony was wearing today? Might help with the BOLO?"

"Good thought, Tim," said Gibbs as he scanned the edges of the road.

After a few hundred yards they came to a church and saw someone standing outside. They trotted over to him and showed their badges,

"Special Agents Gibbs, McGee, NCIS," said Gibbs.

"That's Naval …" said McGee.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Former navy chaplain," said the man, "I know who NCIS are. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for a federal agent," said Gibbs, "you are?"

"Jack Grounoski. I'm the pastor here."

"One of my agents, Anthony DiNozzo, was hit by a car this morning. He may have come this way. You seen anyone around?" asked Gibbs.

"I don't think so," said Grounoski, "but we get people dropping in. We run a facility for the homeless. Some come for a hot meal, shower, medical attention. Some come in and sleep but it's been pretty quiet today. Just our regulars. Got a picture?"

"Uh, yes," said McGee, "of course. Just a moment," he scanned through his cell and brought up a photo of Tony and showed it to the pastor.

Grounoski peered at it. "No, I don't think I've seen him. Like I said, it's been quiet today but it'll get busier later."

"Why's that?" asked Gibbs.

"It's cold, it's going to rain. People will be turning up hoping to sleep indoors tonight."

"You're sure DiNozzo hasn't been here today?" asked Gibbs.

"Pretty sure. I've been here on and off all day. Looks as if the only person who's been here is Marty."

"Marty?" asked Gibbs.

"One of our regulars. He's asleep over there under the trees. Under that bright red blanket. Carries it everywhere with him."

"Can we talk to him?" said Gibbs.

"Don't think you'll get much sense out of him, Agent Gibbs. He drinks and then he sleeps it off. Looks to me as if he's in the sleeping it off stage."

"OK," said Gibbs, "here's my card. Let me know if DiNozzo turns up."

"Will do. I'll ask around as well. Hope you find him," said Grounoski.

Gibbs cast an eye over the tree lined church yard, considering whether to go and question Marty but he instinctively trusted Grounoski to know the people who came to him.

"Come on, McGee," he said, "let's go."

McGee nodded and they both put their collars up against the chill wind that was picking up.

_Earlier that day_

_Marty shivered as he walked into the church yard. He looked around for Pastor Jack who might offer him a hot drink. Marty wouldn't go inside the church or any of its buildings; he had a horror of being shut in but the pastor knew that and wouldn't try to persuade him._

_Marty scowled when he didn't see the pastor and scowled again when he saw someone lying in his favourite position under the trees. He staggered over to tell the interloper to move on but changed his mind when he saw the intruder's fancy coat._

_Marty was permanently cold and his own threadbare coat offered no protection against a DC winter. He was also permanently in need of money to buy alcohol so the expensive coat at his feet offered a dual temptation. Marty picked up the coat and put it on; the soft wool felt warm and cosy against his chilled skin. He put his hands in the pockets and drew out a cell; momentarily alarmed he made haste to switch it off even as he considered who he might sell it to._

_A few years earlier, Marty would never have even considered stealing but a discharge on medical grounds from the Marine Corps, followed by the breakdown of his marriage and being sacked from his job had led to him becoming homeless and embittered. Pastor Jack was one of the few people who looked him in the eye. Marty was used to being invisible, to being treated as less than human: it was little wonder that he had stopped thinking of other people as human either. His life was a desperate search for warmth, alcohol and food and he was willing to do almost anything to get them._

_There were a few coins in the pocket of the fancy coat but they weren't enough so Marty looked in the jacket pockets of the man lying before him. He smiled when he drew out a wallet containing a few bills. Warmth and drink beckoned! He turned away but, unusually, some sympathy stirred within him. He pulled his red blanket out of his backpack and flung it over the man before going off to sell the phone._

_Tony stirred briefly as the red blanket hit him but unconsciousness claimed him once more._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs and McGee continued their search close to where the attack had taken place but found no trace of Tony. With the fading of the light in the late afternoon came the rain predicted by Pastor Jack.

"We'll head back to the Navy Yard," announced Gibbs, "see what they've come up with." He could see McGee wanting to argue so added, "Local police are on the lookout for DiNozzo. We can't do anything more here."

Tim nodded reluctantly and followed Gibbs back to the car. He knew Gibbs was right but he felt the need to be  _doing_  something.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" cried Abby when they arrived back, "did you find Tony?" Gibbs stared at Abby who hurried on, "silly question. Of course you haven't. You'd have told us." Gibbs canted his head in query and Abby answered the unspoken question, "no activity on Tony's cell or on his credit cards." She wrung her hands but was obviously trying to keep calm.

"Do you think he's been kidnapped?" asked Ellie.

"Hope not," said Gibbs briefly.

"But at least he'd be alive," said Abby, "that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?"

"Why would they kidnap a federal agent?" asked Gibbs, "they know there wouldn't be a ransom paid. Think! Why would they take him?"

"Because they think he could identify them?" said McGee slowly, "and that would mean that they …"

"Right," said Gibbs, "they'd have taken him to kill him."

"He hasn't been kidnapped then," said Abby firmly.

"That situation would fit the facts, would it not?" asked Ducky. "I do not want to imagine that scenario but it seems most odd, and uncharacteristic, for Anthony not to have been in contact with us." Abby gave a little sob at these words. "I don't want to distress you, Abby, but we need to be aware of the reality of the situation."

"Carter said that Tony was hit by the car," said Tim trying to be more hopeful, "perhaps he was disorientated in some way. Forgot about calling in …"

"Yes," said Ellie joining in with the optimism, "perhaps he followed his instincts to protect Carter and that overrode everything else."

"Maybe," said Gibbs, "but that doesn't explain why we didn't find him."

"And Timothy's suggestion leads us to suppose that Anthony is out there, injured and confused."

"And alone," added Abby.

Silence fell and they became even more aware of the rain gently hitting the skylight.

"Where's Carter?" asked Gibbs after a moment or two.

"The whole family has been moved to a safe house," said Ellie, "the Director decided that the attack showed that the threat was real and it would be best to hole them up somewhere until this is over."

Gibbs nodded. The protection duty had been a precaution that they hadn't really thought was necessary but they had been proved wrong.

"Why did they attack?" asked McGee, "they must have known that Addison had told the Navy about the bribery attempt. They know he can't give them information now."

"Perhaps they were sending a message to other people," suggested Ellie, "you know, they might have some other target. They can add a physical threat to the offer of money. 'Look what we'll do if you don't take our offer'."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, "we need to try and identify them. Just in case they have taken DiNozzo. Abby, any luck on the car that Carter saw?"

Abby shook her head, "You mean the car that might be a Toyota or might be a Chrysler? That might be blue or might be black? And might be big or might not? No, there's no CCTV in the immediate vicinity but the house is near a big interchange. Lots of directions they might have gone. I've been looking but nothing yet."

"McGee, help Abby," said Gibbs.

"Bishop, work on tracing the people who contacted Addison. Go over his statements."

"Yes, Boss," they said and hurried to their tasks.

They ended up staying at the Navy Yard through the night, snatching a few hours of sleep as they stayed on alert.

NCISNCIS

As morning dawned, Ducky arrived with coffee and food for his co-workers.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"Luck?" asked Gibbs morosely.

"Well, perhaps 'luck' is an inappropriate word to use," acknowledged Ducky, "any success?"

"No," said Gibbs, "no trace of DiNozzo or the crooks."

"We must hope that no news is good news," said Ducky philosophically, "I will be in Autopsy. Call me if you need me. Or if you have news."

A couple of hours later, with no news, Gibbs was beginning to think about going out and searching again when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Detective Balini, Metro. A pawnbroker in Columbia Heights just called in."

"Yeah?"

"Seems someone came in wanting cash for a cell."

"Yeah?"

"Says the guy didn't look the sort to be having such a high end phone. He was suspicious."

"Is there a point to this, Detective?"

"He sent the guy away. Told him to come back later and he'd give him some money. I was close by when the call came through so I went down and looked at the phone. I recognised some of the names in the address book."

"Detective!"

"Your name, Agent Gibbs. Also McGee, Ducky … like I said, I recognised the names. That is your team, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I think this is Agent DiNozzo's cell. You've got a BOLO out for him, haven't you?"

"You know DiNozzo?"

"Sure. We play in the same basketball team. I'm guessing he's in trouble?"

"You think? Where are you? When's this guy coming back?"

"Patrick's Pawnshop, on 16th Street North West. He'll be back in about 20 minutes. Can you get here in time?"

Gibbs didn't bother answering that question; he was already on the move gesturing to McGee to gear up. "Keep him there," he ordered.

"Pat says he won't come inside the shop. He's got some kind of phobia." The detective grimaced as he realised that Gibbs had ended the call, "You're welcome," he said to the empty air.

Balini knew enough about Gibbs not to be surprised that he was there within the 20 minutes. He was surprised however when Gibbs said,

"Thanks, Detective," as he got out of the car.

"We're having a crackdown on cell phone theft," said a mollified Balini, "So the pawnbrokers are being a bit cautious. Patrick says this guy often brings small things in. He reckons most of it is stuff that he scavenges."

"Boss," said McGee, "I think he's coming,"

"How d'you know?" asked Balini.

"He's wearing Tony's coat. See, Boss. That's Tony new coat that he was so pleased with the other week."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he saw a dishevelled looking man approach wearing an incongruously smart coat.

"Yeah, that's Marty," confirmed the pawnbroker.

Something stirred in the recesses of Gibbs' mind as he tried to remember where he'd heard that name recently but before he could recall it, something seemed to spook Marty who suddenly took off at a run.

A homeless person living on the streets, even though he was a former marine, stood no chance against a determined Gibbs and he was soon lying face down on the ground with Gibbs slapping handcuffs on him. For a moment or two, Marty seemed to accept his fate quietly but when Gibbs hauled him to his feet and started marching him to the car he suddenly began to panic and struggle. Gibbs proved stronger, however, and managed to force him into the car. Marty still didn't calm down and kept throwing himself against the door in a bid to escape.

"Uh, Boss," said McGee as he watched Marty in a frenzy, "He's claustrophobic."

"D'you think I care?" demanded Gibbs.

"Uh no, Boss, but …"

"But what?"

"He might respond better if you take him out of the car. You know, he'll calm down."

Gibbs considered this and decided that McGee was probably right. He opened the door of the car, "Hey, settle down and I'll let you out."

Marty nodded fervently and Gibbs dragged him out and took him over to a park across the street and settled him down on a bench.

"Where did you get the phone you were trying to sell?" he demanded, "and that coat?"

Marty was so wound up from being shut in the car that he was unable to come up with a lie.

"I found it; them," he said breathlessly.

"Where?"

"I didn't hurt him," said Marty.

"What d'you mean?" asked Gibbs.

"He was already lying there."

"Where?"

"At the church. He was lying in my place."

Gibbs' heart thumped, "and you left him there?"

Marty shrugged, beginning to relax a little as the horror of being shut in began to fade, "there's lots of people who sleep things off there. Pastor Jack lets them be."

"When was this?" asked McGee.

"Don't know. I don't have a watch," said Marty.

"Guess," ordered Gibbs.

"Don't know. Yesterday, mid-morning, I guess," he said.

"Boss, he must have moved on," sighed McGee, "we'd have seen him, wouldn't we?"

"What did you do?" asked Gibbs.

"Took his coat," admitted Marty, "he'd taken it off. Looked as if he didn't need it."

"You believe that?" asked McGee incredulously.

Gibbs gestured him to be quiet, "was that all you took?"

"Took his wallet, his cell was in the coat," admitted Marty.

"'Cos he didn't need it?" said Gibbs sarcastically.

Marty shrugged. In his world, what fell at his feet was ripe for picking; there was little room for sentimentality.

"Have you been back to the church since?" asked McGee.

"No, didn't need to. Had some money. Didn't need Pastor Jack's stew last night."

"So you left someone laying in the cold and didn't care?" demanded Gibbs.

"Been a long time since anyone cared about me," said Marty, "I'm not about to care about anyone."

Gibbs glared at him but couldn't think what to say to him, he gestured to Detective Balini to come over,

"He's all yours," he said.

Balini took hold of Marty and made him stand up. Marty began to panic once more as he was made to walk towards the detective's car,

"Hey," he said, "I left him my blanket. That must count for something!"

"What?" said Gibbs.

"My red blanket," said Marty, "I covered him with my blanket."

Gibbs' heart sank as he remembered the person he had seen the day before, lying in the church grounds and covered with a red blanket.

"Come on, McGee," he ordered, "we're going to the church."

They sped off, leaving Balini and Marty standing.

NCISNCIS

Jack Grounoski yawned as he looked out at the sodden church yard. As predicted, he had had a busy night with more people than usual arriving in the hope of finding shelter for the night. He had had to turn people away although everyone had been offered a hot drink and a bowl of stew. Now, with the rain easing off, everyone except Marty seemed to have gone. He was just deciding to go and check on his last remaining 'guest' when there was a screech of tyres and he saw Agents Gibbs and McGee climbing out of their car.

"Gibbs, McGee," he said, "are you still looking for your agent?"

"We've found him," said Gibbs tersely, "he's under that red blanket!"

"What?" said Jack, "no, that'll be Marty."

Gibbs ignored him and hurried up to the red blanket. It was soon clear, however, that there was nobody lying under the blanket. He whirled round in a fury,

"Where's he gone?" he demanded of Grounoski.

"Who?"

"My agent. Marty told us that he stole my agent's coat but left him under his red blanket. Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Grounoski. "I didn't check on him."

"You didn't check on him?" growled Gibbs, "you let someone lie out in the rain all night and you didn't check on him?"

Grounoski was made of stern stuff, "it was busy last night. I didn't have time."

"You didn't have time?" shouted Gibbs, "my agent was lying here all night and you didn't have  _time?"_

"I thought it was Marty," said Jack, "he never comes in. He has a fear of being enclosed. I guess I thought it was odd that he didn't come in for food but …"

"But what?" hissed Gibbs, "you didn't want to get wet coming out to check on him?"

"I had eight people looking for shelter last night, Agent Gibbs and double that to feed. So, no, I didn't find the time to check on someone who I knew is afraid of crowds and of confined spaces."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say more but the pastor got there first, "Agent Gibbs, I regret not coming out to check but don't take your guilt out on me."

"Guilt?" said Gibbs menacingly.

"Yes, guilt that you didn't check yesterday. Don't blame me that there are so many people with no homes to go to. So many people let down by our government. Marty is an ex-marine, you know. Doesn't seem that your Navy did such a good job on him, does it?"

Gibbs was still furious but he recognised some truth in what the pastor said and also that this was no time for an argument.

"When did you see him last?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought there was still someone under the blanket. I was just coming out to check."

"Is there anyone around who was here last night?" asked McGee, "who might have seen Tony, Agent DiNozzo, leave?"

"No," said Jack, "they've all gone."

"Do you mind if we take a look round?" asked Gibbs, trying to curb his temper.

"Of course not," said Jack, "how did you find out about Marty leaving him his blanket?"

"He stole DiNozzo's phone and coat," said Gibbs, "Metro alerted us when he tried to pawn the phone."

"Where is he now?" asked Grounoski.

"Metro have him," said McGee, "Detective Balini."

"I must go," said Jack, "Marty will go crazy if he's locked up. I may be able to help." He turned to go, "I hope you find your agent."

Gibbs shook the blanket almost as if he hoped that Tony might somehow fall out of it.

"Where are you, DiNozzo?" he said.

NCISNCIS

_Earlier that day._

_Tony had woken occasionally during the night, shivering and hungry but he couldn't summon the energy to get up and walk towards the church from which came the smell of warm food. Each time, as he tried to get up, he found himself slipping back into darkness. He awoke at dawn and realised that he was no longer shivering. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew that wasn't a good thing but he couldn't remember why._

_His head hurt and his body was stiff and painful but, after a struggle, he managed to lurch to his feet. Through a fog of pain, he suddenly thought that he should contact the Boss and he looked for his phone. His head swam as he realised that his coat was gone and that a red blanket lay at his feet. He felt in his jacket pockets but found neither his phone nor his wallet. He swayed for a moment or two as he tried to think what to do. He felt his arm itch and rolled up his sleeve and gazed at a number of red bite marks and realised that the red blanket was flea ridden and that its occupants had found fresh meat during the night._

_Tony shook his head in distaste and kicked the blanket out of the way. He needed to find a pay phone so he could call Gibbs although he had no idea where he was. He looked through the trees and thought he could see a river. He seemed to remember that the Navy Yard was on a river and so, in his foggy state, thought that perhaps he would follow this river until he came to the Base. He turned his back on the church and made his way through the trees; he staggered for a few hundred yards and then paused for breath at the top of an incline. He gazed to the left and right as he tried to decide which way to go but was hit by another wave of dizziness and he found himself rolling down the hill until he reached the river below._

 


	3. Chapter 3

"All right, McGee," said Gibbs, "let's find DiNozzo."

"How, Boss?"

"Blanket's a bit warm. I reckon someone was under it until fairly recently."

"Tony?"

"How many people do you think want this blanket, McGee?" Gibbs sniffed it, "Smells like DiNozzo's fancy cologne or whatever it is that he wears. He can't have gone far. Come on"

"Where to, Boss?"

"Gonna practise those woodcraft skills of yours, McGee."

"Uh?"

"Tracking, McGee, tracking."

"Oh. Uh, Boss, I've got the merit badge but I'm not sure it'll help that much."

"Don't worry, McGee, I've got the Marine Corps merit badge."

"Really? I didn't know they did them." said Tim, surprised. Gibbs stared at him incredulously and McGee stammered, "Oh. Oh, I see, Boss." He watched as Gibbs began to examine the ground near where they had found the red blanket and realised that Gibbs looked happier, and more sure of himself, than he had since Tony went missing. McGee felt himself getting more cheerful in response.

"This way," announced Gibbs confidently and made off for the tree line. McGee hurried after him while keeping his own eyes peeled for traces of Tony. As they reached the trees, Gibbs paused,

"He definitely came this way. Call Ducky and tell him to come here."

"Boss?"

"I reckon DiNozzo is going to need some medical attention, don't you, McGee?"

"Yes, Boss. On it, Boss."

While McGee called Ducky, Gibbs took his own phone out and called Detective Balini and asked him to alert any officers he had available that they had a possible location on Tony. With both calls completed, Gibbs and Tim continued through the trees.

"Why do you think he came this way, Boss? Wouldn't it have been easier to go to the church?"

"Don't know, McGee. You can ask him when you see him," said Gibbs.

"Is that Rock Creek Park through there?" asked Tim.

Gibbs nodded.

"Perhaps he thought he could follow the river back to the Navy Yard?" suggested Tim.

Gibbs shrugged, "Bit of a walk. Who knows? This is DiNozzo we're talking about. He wouldn't make it easy."

Gibbs could see Tony's trail quite easily but became concerned when he saw that the steps were uneven suggesting that Tony was finding walking difficult. He said nothing to McGee but picked up speed. They came to the top of the incline and paused for a moment. As they looked round, it was McGee who first spotted some squashed undergrowth suggesting that something, or someone, had crashed through it.

"Boss," he said, pointing to the trampled greenery but Gibbs had already noticed it and was looking down the slope.

"There!" said Gibbs. McGee followed his gaze and saw Tony lying on the bank of the river.

Tim was about to set off at a run but Gibbs grabbed him by the arm, "Gently, McGee. Don't want to startle him so he ends up in the water. Unless you want to go for a swim?"

McGee nodded and they made their way as noiselessly as possible to where Tony lay.

"DiNozzo, Tony!" said Gibbs, as he knelt down by his agent. Tony's eyes were closed and he was pale and cold to the touch. Gibbs ran his hands down his legs and arms, "Nothing seems to be broken," he said, "guess he wouldn't have made it this far if he had a broken leg." He tapped Tony's cheek gently, "Come on, Sleeping Beauty," he said, "wake up. McGee, call Ducky again. Tell him we've found DiNozzo."

Gibbs took his coat off and laid it over Tony. After a couple of minutes, Tony opened his eyes.

"B-B-Boss?" he mumbled, "what you … here?"

"Looking for you, Bonehead," said Gibbs cheerfully.

Tony's eyes began to close again. "No, no," said Gibbs firmly, "stay with us."

Tony gazed up blearily and then managed a tentative smile. Gibbs could almost see the cogs turning in Tony's brain.

"Carter!" he said suddenly, "what happened to Carter?"

"He's fine," said Gibbs, "or at least he was. Don't what his father will have said to him, though."

This was too puzzling for Tony's tired mind and he didn't reply.

"Attacked," he managed after a few more seconds.

"You think?" said Gibbs.

"Did you see what happened?" asked Tim.

Tony replied automatically, "2010 Chevrolet Camaro, Dark green," he said, "West Virginia plate. Ends 8972."

Gibbs smiled proudly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Uh, thanks, Boss," said a puzzled Tony.

"Ducky's on his way," said Gibbs, "you think you can walk back?"

"Back where?"

"Back to the church yard?"

"I was in a church yard?"

"Yep. Come on. Let's get you up."

McGee and Gibbs hauled Tony to his feet. He swayed for a second and they held on to him.

"Er, Boss," he said.

"Yes?"

"Your 11 o'clock. Two guys. I think they're the ones who drove at us."

"You sure?" asked Gibbs coolly.

"Pretty sure. Although everything's spinning at the moment so it's hard to know."

"McGee," said Gibbs urgently, "we'll take this easy. We'll put Tony back down and then go after them."

They lowered Tony back down and then surreptitiously drew their weapons. As they looked up, they saw the two men start backing away. Gibbs and McGee set off in pursuit.

"I'll just stay here," said Tony, as they ran off. He wrapped Gibbs' jacket a bit tighter round his shoulders and slumped full length on the ground.

As Ducky walked through the church yard he was surprised to see Gibbs and McGee frogmarching two sullen-looking men towards the car.

"What's going on, Jethro?" he enquired.

"These are the two who attacked Tony and Carter," explained Tim, "we just caught them."

"Indeed?" said Ducky, "I must have misunderstood. I thought it was Anthony you had found."

"Did that too," said Gibbs tersely, "he's through those trees, down by the water."

Ducky decided, for once, not to enquire further but simply set off in the direction indicated by Gibbs.

Gibbs and McGee joined Ducky about ten minutes later.

"Where are your guests?" he asked.

"Metro are looking after them for now. Vance is sending a team to pick them up," said Gibbs, "how is he?"

"We need to get him warmed up," said Ducky, "he has the beginnings of hypothermia. As you can see he is pale and somewhat disorientated."

"Mightn't he just be concussed?" asked McGee.

"He may well have a concussion as well," conceded Ducky, "but he certainly is feeling the effects of being out in the cold for a prolonged time. I am guessing that he is also hungry and dehydrated. I can also see extensive bruising beginning to appear. And some red marks. I am not sure what they are."

"Flea bites," said Gibbs, as he slapped his own arm, "damn. I think I've got one too. That blanket was probably crawling with them."

"Indeed," mused Ducky, "that is unfortunate. I remember the first time I was bitten …"

"Uh, Ducky," said McGee tentatively, "do you think we should get Tony in the warm?"

"Quite right, Timothy, quite right," said Ducky penitently, "my reminiscences can wait until a more opportune time. Let's get him up."

Tony seemed to have fallen asleep again and didn't waken so Gibbs and McGee carried him to the ME van. McGee hoped the itching on his own arm was psychosomatic.

NCISNCIS

Pastor Jack looked out over the church yard the next day and was surprised to see a familiar figure examining the area by the trees.

"Agent Gibbs," he said as he approached, "what are you doing here? I thought you found your agent?"

"We did," confirmed Gibbs.

"How is he?"

"Feeling sorry for himself," said Gibbs, "pretty stiff from being tossed by a car. He's got a concussion and the after effects of exposure. He'll be all right though. Not his first rodeo. He should be out of hospital later today."

"I'm pleased," said Grounoski, "I prayed for him. But what are you doing here? Are you after Marty?"

Gibbs shuffled his feet a bit. "No. What's happening to him?"

"He's out on bail. Waiting to see if he's going to be charged."

"What's up with him, anyway?" asked Gibbs, "He went crazy when we put him in the car."

"I don't know," said the pastor, "as far as I can tell, he got a medical discharge from the Corps for some sort of psychiatric disorder. I'm guessing it relates to his terror of being indoors. It makes life difficult for him."

"What does he live on?" asked Gibbs.

Grounoski shrugged, "what he can scavenge," he said.

"He must be entitled to VA benefits," said Gibbs. "Perhaps they could offer some treatment for him as well."

"Collecting benefits, getting treatment: that all usually involves going indoors, Agent Gibbs," said the pastor ruefully.

"I could look into it," said Gibbs, "I'll look up what he's entitled to. There must be some way of helping him."

Grounoski looked surprised, "that would be kind, Agent Gibbs. But why? I mean, why would you do that? Forgive me, but I didn't get the impression that you cared much about Marty."

Gibbs stared over the pastor's shoulder, "Guess I look at Marty and see that I could have turned out like that. I was lucky. Reckon I hope that if I had gone down that road, someone would have looked out for me."

Jack smiled, "I'm sure Marty would be grateful for any help you could give him."

Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well," the pastor amended, "perhaps not! But I'll be grateful on his behalf!"

He turned to go but Gibbs spoke again, "I was thinking."

"Always a good thing," acknowledged Jack, "and I believe it is encouraged by the Marine Corps. I'm guessing you're a Marine, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded. "I was thinking that perhaps you could build some shelters out here. You know, pretty basic, and open on one or two sides so people like Marty could sleep in them without feeling shut in."

"Go on," said Jack.

"I don't like to think of DiNozzo lying out on the bare ground all night," he admitted, "but I guess some of these men do that all the time. The type of shelter I have in mind wouldn't be perfect but they'd give them a bit of protection. They'd be easy to knock up."

"I don't suppose you know anyone who could make that sort of thing?" asked Grounoski.

"I work with wood a bit," said Gibbs, "I could make them. What do you think?"

"That sounds interesting," said the pastor, "I would be grateful."

"I'll draw up some plans," said Gibbs, "run them by you."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs," said Jack, "now, can I offer you a cup of marine style coffee?"

"'Nother time," said Gibbs, "I've got a hospital visit to make. I'll be in touch."

He walked away, leaving Jack a bit bemused at this unlikely version of a guardian angel.

NCISNCIS

Tony was sleepily looking at his lunch tray and trying to work out if it looked unappetising because of the lingering effects of his concussion, the hypothermia, his medication or because it actually was unappetising. He sighed. He longed to go home, to his comfortable couch and huge TV but, so far, the doctors had insisted on keeping him until they could be sure he wasn't going to develop any infection. He scratched his arm absentmindedly.

"You know Ducky threatened to tie mittens on your hands if you carry on doing that," said Gibbs standing by the door.

"I know," sighed Tony, "I don't have your self-control."

Gibbs smiled complacently and cursed inwardly that he now couldn't scratch in front of Tony

"How did those two goons know where to show up yesterday?" asked Tony.

Gibbs scowled, "they were listening into the police radio. They clocked Balini saying where we thought you were. They came looking in case you were going to identify them."

Tony nodded, "unlucky for them," he said.

"Lucky for us," said Gibbs, "Those two bozos couldn't wait to share the blame once they realised they'd be charged with assaulting a minor and a federal agent. And it was lucky for the Addisons too. Meant that they could come out of the safe house. Speaking of which, got a visitor for you," he announced and beckoned to someone standing in the corridor. Carter came hesitantly into the room and hovered by the door. Tony saw a shadow behind him and guessed that there was someone else there too.

Tony had been told about Carter's delay in reporting the attack. He understood his team's anger but, as he had been unaware of what had been happening, it all felt a bit academic to him although he supposed he should be angry. Gibbs gestured towards Tony's bed and Carter stepped nearer with more than a hint of reluctance. Gibbs looked sternly at the teenager and then left the room.

"Sit down," said Tony tiredly, "it's making my neck ache looking up at you."

Carter sat down warily.

"I'm sorry," he said with a touch of defiance.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I am?" offered Carter.

"Because Agent Gibbs shouted at you?" asked Tony.

"No."

"Your Dad?"

Carter nodded reluctantly, "he said he might send me to Military Academy instead of the cool school in California."

"Ouch," said Tony sympathetically.

Silence fell and finally Carter started to get up, thinking he had done what he had been told to do.

"Acting out won't make your Dad love you, you know," said Tony conversationally.

Carter froze and then sat back down.

"What?" he said.

"Believe me, I'm the expert," said Tony, "the  _failed_  expert."

"Yeah?" said Carter cautiously.

"Yes. I kept playing up in the hope that my Dad would care."

"And did he?"

"Not that you'd notice."

"What happened?"

"I ended up in Military Academy."

"Oh."

"Which wasn't all bad but certainly wasn't in my game plan," said Tony.

Carter seemed struck dumb so Tony continued, "let me guess. Your Dad is always busy? Never seems to have time for you?"

"He doesn't care," said Carter hotly, "he doesn't love me"

Tony shrugged, "perhaps he doesn't."

Carter gasped, "But he's supposed to. That's what Dads are supposed to do."

"I know," agreed Tony, "but sometimes they don't. They're not always perfect. Just like sons aren't always perfect."

"What do I do then?" asked Carter.

"Well, I'm pretty sure being a brat isn't the way to make him love you," observed Tony.

"Oh," said Carter as he digested this.

"He probably does love you," said Tony relenting a little as he saw that Carter looked shaken. "Former marines just aren't always good at showing it."

"You think?" said Carter a bit more hopefully.

"Don't know," said Tony, "why not try to make it easier for him to show it?"

"How?"

"You could try showing him that  _you_  love  _him_ ," suggested Tony.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then perhaps he doesn't love you and you have to live with that."

"But, but that's horrible."

"Sometimes that's the cards you get dealt, Carter," said Tony, "you just have to work out to play with what you've got. But believe me, acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to help your cause."

Carter sat thinking.

"Go on," said Tony, "clear off. I need my beauty sleep."

Carter stood up, "thank you, Agent Tony."

"No sweat," said Tony.

Carter walked to the door and then turned back, "Agent Tony. Do you think …?"

"Yeah, kid, when I'm back on my feet we'll work on that elbow pass."

Carter smiled and left. Tony fancied that he saw the shadow lurking outside the door join with that of Carter as he walked down the corridor. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them when he heard Gibbs come back in.

"His Dad out there?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded. "And heard everything you said. Looked pretty shaken."

"Good," said Tony shortly.

Uncharacteristically, Gibbs hesitated as he remembered Tony's words about emotionally illiterate marines. Then he decided,

"Doctor says you can go home later. I've got steaks in my freezer. You want cowboy steaks tonight?"

Tony grinned with pleasure. He knew that actions spoke louder than words with Gibbs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> On a visit to Oxford (UK) I sat in a churchyard where there was a homeless man asleep under a tree with nobody taking any notice of him. I wasn't looking for a story but this one popped into my head when I saw him.


End file.
